puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaori Wakahisa
Kaori Wakahisa ''is the main character of Puella Magi Kaori Magica: The Infernal Desires. She is a newborn magical girl who is forced to face more than just witches.'' Bio Kaori has a bad history. Her parents are alcoholics, almost always drunk. They love their daughters when they're sober, but will abuse them when drunk. Kaori, as an older sister, feels like she has a duty to protect Aimi from their parents. She is extremely defensive about her sister, even letting their parents smash bottles on her that were intended for Aimi. As a side effect of dealing with all of the abuse, Kaori wasn't applying herself to her schoolwork as well as she normally would. Her grades went from As to Cs. Every night, she would go to bed and hope that her and Aimi's lives would be easier when they woke up. It seems that this girl had potential, because Kyubey began to seek her out. He found her home in the middle of the night and watched as she said her hopes aloud before going to sleep. The Incubator would then follow her until it found the right moment to present itself to her. Kaori and her only friend, Momoko Izumi, had gotten out of school. The ever stressed Kaori decided not to go home but rather to the park where she could just relax for a bit. As she and Momoko sat upon the swings, Kyubey revealed himself. Both girls were surprised at first, but after a brief explanation Kaori decided to make her wish and become a magical girl. Momoko was rather hesitant and decided against it, despite being told she had potential as well. Since then, Kaori started her life as a magical girl. Witch Form Kaori's witch form is named Claramond, which means "bright protector" in German. Her nature, inattentive, comes from her wish being twisted to become despair. Her human nature is protective, but should Aimi be harmed or even killed, Kaori would easily succumb to grief and become a witch. As a result, her nature would shift to a despair riddled guilt towards her lack of attention towards Aimi in her final days because the wish led her to believe she'd be okay. Her type is the Caged Heart. The cage itself represents Kaori's desire to protect her sister and keep her safe, while the heart within represents Aimi. The only way to defeat her is to destroy the heart so the witch will realize she's failed to keep what's precious to her safe. Relationships Aimi Wakahisa Aimi is Kaori's little sister. Kaori loves her little sister and absolutely cannot stand to see any harm come to her at all. Aimi is one of the main reasons that Kaori makes the contract with Kyubey. Momoko Izumi Momoko is Kaori's best and only friend. Kaori was always dubbed weird by the other girls because she would mysteriously gain bruises all the time, and they would all leave her alone. Momoko is the only one who realized how she was getting them, and from then on she would stay at Kaori's side to befriend her and try to keep her happy. Hanae Fukuda Hanae basically serves as a mentor to Kaori. One day Kaori had just barely won a fight with a witch and it left her too weak to stand up or even collect the Grief Seed to cleanse her Soul Gem. Hanae had stumbled upon the witch, but never entered the barrier due to hearing the fight already going. She did decide to stick around to see who it was and was able to save Kaori. Afterwards she offered to help her out and train her to be a better fighter, to which Kaori happily agreed. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Puella Magi